


Never Alone

by JoviObsessed



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Frottage, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed





	Never Alone

Jon had never really slept alone ever.

When he was a kid, he slept with a stuffed animal, a cute puppy with big friendly brown eyes. His name was Mr. Puppy and he was ever-present on Jon's bed.

Jon eventually outgrew Mr. Puppy, but by then his younger brothers usually wound up in bed with him. Sometimes one. Sometimes both. Jon never complained. He liked being the big brother.

When Jon moved into his own apartment, there was Dorothea. She slept over pretty often with absolutely no complaints from Jon.

Then when Jon was on the road with the band, there was always a girl willing to share his bed. At first he thought this was the greatest thing ever, but then eventually grew tired of it. Frankly, he would have preferred sleeping with Mr. Puppy again than with any of these girls.

It was soon after this that Jon and Richie ended up in bed together. At first it was because one of them had been too drunk or stoned or lazy to go back to their own room. They had always gotten along really well and liked each other a lot, so it happened more and more. Again, Jon was unfamiliar with sleeping alone.

One night Richie had curiously kissed Jon. Since they were alone in the dark in bed together under the covers, it didn't seem out of the ordinary. It felt like a natural progression. And they both liked it. Kissing Richie felt so good and so exciting but most of all, it just felt right. This was when their make out sessions started.

Then one night when Richie came to Jon's room, Jon was already in bed so he pulled back the covers to invite Richie in. Jon was nude and patted the bed beside him and Richie did a double take. Jon smiled and stroked his own penis while Richie took off his t-shirt and boxers. He laid down next to Jon and they kissed and rubbed their most sensitive parts together. 

It was exquisite. Nothing had ever felt this good in Jon's life; not pleasuring himself when he was a teenager, not sleeping with Dorothea or any other woman, not directing a detachable shower head firmly at his penis which he sometimes did. "Oh Richie, oh!" he exclaimed when their hot cum mixed together between them. It was warm and wet and sticky and utterly fantastic.

Then one night Jon and Richie made love for the first time. Richie had looked at him a certain way and Jon just knew. He knew it was time and that he was ready so Jon relaxed under Richie's eager touches and kisses. It was intense and passionate and the best sex Jon ever had. "Oh Richie," he sighed happily, knowing he had found someone he liked better than Mr. Puppy.

Now Jon was relieved when he woke up with Richie. Of all of the bed mates Jon had in his life, Richie was his favorite. Hopefully he would be the last too. It was so nice, he realized, waking up with someone he loved. Jon was happy.

"Jonny are you ever going to tell me that you love me?" Richie asked.

Jon's heart skipped a beat. He rolled over and faced his beloved Richie.

"It's okay that you do. I love you too," Richie gazed fondly at his lover.

Jon's heart soared. He smiled at Richie and Richie smiled back. "I love you Richie," Jon said happily. Clouds cleared up and the sun came out. Colors were brighter and sounds were clearer.

Richie leaned in close to Jon. "I knew it," he whispered before kissing him once more.


End file.
